Pelirroja
by Japiera
Summary: Sora es pelirroja. Taichi no está tan viejo, no se afeita, y es de aquellos que creen en el destino. Taiora inspirado en "On Melancholy Hill" de Gorillaz [Reto de Genee para el foro Proyecto 1-8].
1. I

.

**Pelirroja**

_If you can't get what you want  
>Then you come with me<em>

**Disclaimer**: Digimon no es mío

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Su nombre es Sora, y aunque su cabello es naranjo, clasifica en el montón de los de cabello rojo. A diferencia de otros pelirrojos, como su amigo Koushiro por ejemplo, el rostro de Sora no se llena de pecas al llegar el verano, ni da la impresión que el frío del invierno le afecte demasiado, pero es probable que sus retinas no se adapten bien a la luz solar como ella habría deseado. Un defecto que se negó a reconocer, y que Taichi descubrió a los doce años.

—¡No digas disparates! —chilló ella, y con sus manos sucias de sudor y tierra, se limpió los mocos que resbalaban por más que los sorbiera

Sora falló el penal que le habría dado la victoria al equipo, y con ello, el pase a las nacionales. Sueños, sueños de niños evaporados gracias a un poste mal ubicado. Si hubiesen sido cinco centímetros a la derecha...

—¡El futbol no es lo mío, los ojos no tienen nada que ver en esto! —chilló Sora. Su cabello pelirrojo se meció de lado a lado.

Y de eso ya habían pasado más de diez años. Tal vez quince, pero definitivamente no veinte.

—No, veinte nunca —murmuró Taichi volviendo a sacar la cuenta con los dedos —no estoy tan viejo.

Decía él.

Por desgracia, Taichi ya no tenía un espejo donde comprobar el número de arrugas, o la profundidad de sus entradas. El inconsciente de Agumon explotó el baño hace cinco días, y Taichi no tenía tiempo para comprarse un espejo nuevo. Imprescindible no era, y las cucharas pueden ser útiles para otras cosas. Además, aunque era una pésima excusa, no sabía dónde vendían espejos, nunca le había tocado comprar uno.

Es por eso que no se había afeitado desde ese entonces.

—Pero haz la compra por internet —dijo Koushiro cuando entró al despacho de Taichi y le dejó una serie de documentos sobre su escritorio.

Koushiro el pelirrojo, a sus veintitantos años, casi treinta, tenía arrugas a la altura de los ojos. Finas arrugas que llegaron para quedarse. Y que se volverían más profundas conforme los mellizos crecieran y engordaran. Porque sí, también tenía hijos. Hijos, una hipoteca compartida, un anillo de matrimonio, y suegros. También tenía un canario, un auto familiar, y habían asomado algunas canas en sus patillas.

A su favor, Taichi podría decir que su amigo carecía de entradas... por ahora.

Taichi le ganaba a Koushiro por solo un año. Tal vez menos. Volvió a sacar cuentas con los dedos.

—Maldito Izzy, si tú estas viejo, yo estoy mucho más viejo, pero yo no puedo estar _tan_ viejo.

—Tengo 28 años.

—Sí, y estás arrugado y canoso.

Koushiro no se mostró ofendido.

—Paso mucho tiempo al sol recolectando muestras del _Digimundo_. Los pelirrojos tenemos piel más sensible.

—Es cierto, estás lleno de pecas. Siempre creí que las pecas ayudaban a rejuvenecer a la gente, pero ya ves.

—Tienes ideas muy raras —Koushiro observó la hora en su _digivice_ y lo volvió a guardar en el bolsillo—. Acuérdate de firmar los documentos, por favor.

Cuando Koushiro dejó el despacho, Taichi se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

En menos de un día, había pensado dos veces en Sora. En el baño quemado, y en el despacho.

Taichi, quien creía en varias cosas como por darle sabor a lo cotidiano, concluyó de un modo para nada científico, que aquello debía ser una señal del destino.

.

.

—Han bloqueado las puertas al Digimundo. Todas las puertas. La conexión es inestable.

Gruesas gotas de sudor corrían por el cuello de Koushiro. Los computadores del laboratorio se habían vuelto locos y chillaban. Taichi se acercó al monitor principal y examinó la pantalla. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a descifrar los códigos y símbolos que acompañaban a Koushiro a donde sea que fuese. Y los símbolos que aparecían en pantalla no eran nada amigables.

Un virus.

—Me voy a la sede central —informó Taichi dejando su taza de té sobre el escritorio. Llevaba casi dos semanas sin afeitarse y empezaba a sentirse como una pasa. Era hora de luchar por alguna causa—. Riega las plantas en mi ausencia.

—¿Tienes plantas?

—No, pero es lo que se dice.

—No hagas rabiar a los políticos, por favor.

Taichi le guiñó un ojo. Llenó el maletín de papeles elelgidos al azar, le informó a su secretaria de sus planes, y cogió un taxi que lo llevase al aeropuerto.

La sede central de la _Digital Relationship_ se ubicaba en Tokio. Taichi trabajaba en la sede de relaciones digitales, en las oficinas diplomáticas que se encontraban en California. Hasta el momento, diplomacia era lo que menos había visto. Incluso el bueno de Koushiro había llegado al borde de la violencia física, pero de eso ya nadie se acuerda, porque en la _Digital_ así se solucionan el noventa por ciento de los problemas.

Noventa y nueve por ciento, en el caso de Taichi.

Taichi poseía una habilidad nata para sacar de quicio a cualquiera, que decía su madre, la había heredado de su padre. Aun y todo, era uno de los que más entendía de política y derecho digital, y tenía un poder de convicción y convocatoria que lo volvían en un buen orador.

Tal vez por eso se convirtió en el jefe de su división. O tal vez, igual era por esas incipientes entradas que le conferían un aire de...

—Respeto —había dicho Koushiro cuando celebraron su ascenso.

—Sabiduría —dijo a su vez Wallace alzando su copa con _champagne_.

—¡Calvicie! —Y Mimi quien es la más honesta de los tres, dio en el clavo.

Compró un boleto en primera clase y entre que veía la película de su heroína _Bridget Jones_, y trataba de sobrevivir a la turbulencia, escuchó a una azafata decir algo así:

—y como se celebra la semana de la moda en Tokio este año...

Moda.

Diseño.

Sora.

A Taichi no le quedaron más dudas de que se trataba del destino. Seguro que el virus no era la gran cosa y que cuando llegase a Tokio, ya casi todo estaría resuelto. Entonces podría tomarse una semana de vacaciones, y de repente, ir a las playas del norte donde escuchó que ahora vivía la pelirroja de su amiga.

.

.

En Tokio estaban todos de los nervios.

El presidente de la _Digital _estrechó la mano de Taichi con alivio. Taichi era sinónimo de calma en muchos ambientes políticos.

—Qué bueno que vino, señor Yagami, qué bueno. El asunto está caldeado. Que dicen que es una estrategia política, que es un ataque terrorista, y no vea como están en Naciones Unidas. No, y eso no lo es todo, los grupos conspiracionistas dicen que todo esto es culpa de las farmacéuticas.

—¿Las farmacéuticas? —Taichi estaba deseando la llamada de Koushiro en la que le diría que todo era una falsa alarma y ya podía irse a comer helados, visitar a sus padres, o contactar a Sora—. Bueno, no se amargue, que siempre habrá gente intentando verle el lado turbio a las cosas. Usted ni caso.

—No te lo tomes tan a la ligera, muchacho.

Taichi se sintió satisfecho con ese «muchacho». El presidente era un hombre ya de edad, estaba rojo, y le tiritaba la barriga. Era una barriga prominente típica de cargos como el suyo. Taichi había notado como su propia barriga se había comenzado a abultar un poco. No demasiado, solo lo sabían él y la pretina de sus calzoncillos. Koushiro el pelirrojo, sin embargo, sudaba tanto que cada vez estaba más flaco. Y sin entradas ¡que disgusto!

—Mira, aquí vine Hong con las noticias. A ver qué nos cuenta.

Una chica china cruzó corriendo el vestíbulo y luego de una reverencia muy corta, le entregó al presidente una tabla digital. Su rostro fatigado pero radiante auguraba buenas noticias.

—_Señol_ _Plesidente_, hemos _loglado_ _leestablecel_ la comunicación con el digimundo. Los técnicos están haciendo _esfuelzos_ _pala_ _tlansportal_ a los civiles, y en unas _holas_...

Y siguió hablando con su pronunciación china.

Taichi se hizo con la tableta digital y pasó sus dedos por la pantalla táctil. El problema de cuando se cierran las puertas, es que no solo no se puede entrar al digimundo, sino que tampoco se puede salir de él. Es una suposición sencilla, pero sus implicancias no son tan obvias: quedarse encerrado en el digimundo es peligroso, y pasar la noche en aquel lugar... eso sí que no había que tomárselo a la ligera.

Hace ya dos días que las puertas se habían cerrado y muchas personas se habían quedado atrapados allí adentro. Niños. Familias. Diabéticos que necesitaban su insulina.

—¿Ya se sabe la causa? —preguntó el presidente a Hong.

—Es un _vilus infolmatico_, señor. Todavía se desconoce la _plocedencia_, se _olganizalá_ una investigación apenas _telmine _el _ploceso_ de evacuación.

—Parece que tienen todo bajo control aquí —dijo Taichi revisando su celular—. Si no le molesta Presidente, todavía tengo asuntos que tratar. Estamos en contacto.

Palabras de un muchacho que juega a ser adulto.

.

.

Taichi se arrojó a la cama y aflojó el nudo de la corbata. El baño del hotel sí tenía espejo, y este le mostró a un naufrago. Como suena. Su resolución tajante fue la de comprarse una afeitadora al día siguiente, de seguro que había una máquina expendedora donde las vendían, en Japón existen ese tipo de cosas.

Encendió la televisión.

—No fastidies —masculló irritado. En todos los canales hablaban del trabajo. Políticos intentando ganar votos, famosos contando su experiencia, y por tres segundo, apareció el rostro de Koushiro más demacrado y ojeroso que nunca. Seguro que llevaba más de 24 horas despierto.

Decía la nota periodística:

«_Los técnicos lograron abrir la puerta en los laboratorios con sede en California por un margen de cinco hora, logrando evacuar a todos quienes se habían quedado encerrados. Actualmente, el equipo trabaja por volver a recuperar la comunicación, pero_…»

Taichi tomó su teléfono.

—Te vi en pantalla. Estás cada día más viejo, Izzy.

—Koushiro está durmiendo ahora —era Mimi— ¿Y tú no deberías hacer lo mismo? Es de noche allá.

Taichi fue cambiando los canales.

—Todavía estoy con esto del jet lag. ¿No lo puedes despertar? Necesito hablarle algunas cosas de trabajo.

—¡NO! —y estuvo a punto de colgar. Pero Taichi fue mucho más rápido en decir algo fuera de lugar.

—¡Es Sora! ¡Mimi, es Sora!

Por las pantallas del televisor, un canal donde no hablaban del _Digimundo_. Imágenes de modelos desfilando por una pasarela. Mujeres delgadas y altas, con llamativo cabello rojo, rizado, y vestidos estilizados. Maquillaje, zapatos de tacón, hombros pecosos.

Y la responsable de la barbarie, con el cabello muy corto y lentes ahumados.

—Para esta temporada, he decidido explorar la belleza tras el color rojo. Dicen que los pelirrojos no deberíamos usar ropas rojas, y están en lo cierto, pero me he dicho ¿y por qué no? ¡Qué injusticia! A mí me encanta ese color.

—Pero su cabello es naranjo, no rojo.

—Peor me lo pones. Rojo y Naranjo sí que no va. Y si mi amigo de la infancia Koushiro me llegase a oír, o en su defecto su esposa…

Taichi golpeó el colchón de su cama y le pidió a Mimi el número de contacto de Sora. Ese edificio que había a espaldas de Sora, ese era un edificio de Shibuya. Lo reconocía, la arquitectura del centro no había cambiado tanto. Sora no estaba en el norte, se encontraba en Tokio, y probablemente muy cerca ¿Quién sabe? Era para no creerlo.

—Hace años que no se de Sora, pero creo que tengo anotado en alguna parte el teléfono de la academia de flores de su madre.

Taichi cortó la llamada y corrió a la recepción. Alguna operadora le daría el teléfono, seguro.

O también, chocaría con Sora mientras bajaba a toda velocidad por las escaleras. Eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrió.

—¡Pelirroja! —saludó casi sin aire. Solo podía pensar en la palabra _destino_.

Sora tampoco podía creerlo. Y por devolverle el saludo, ella dijo:

—¡Barbas! —y ambos rieron.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas<strong>_

_Holas! Soy Japi, no soy pelirroja, y estoy escribiendo un Taiora, a pedido de Genee quien me retó a ello. Este capítulo es más introductorio que otra cosa. Prometo que los futuros sí serán más Taiora. Me has dado un reto muy pauteado,y aunque eso puede ser bueno porque encausa la historia, también es malo porque me gusta tener un poco más de margen y no limitarme. Pero bueno... los retos son eso: retos. Y aquí estoy, al fin cumpliendo._

_¿Era lo que esperabas? Ojalá te guste. Escrito con amor, y margaritas cuando quieras ;)_

_(pd. y gracias a todos quienes no son Genee y han decidido darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Margaritas para ustedes también)_


	2. II

.

**Pelirroja**

_If you can't get what you want  
>Then you come with me<em>

**Disclaimer**: Digimon no es mío

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

Taichi fue el último de todo el grupo en obtener su cartón. Influyó la crisis vocacional que le hizo saltar de carrera en carrera los primeros tres años, más el año sabático que pasó en Australia para aprender el idioma. Pensó que sería algo así como el eterno estudiante, que se sorprendió cuando llegó el día en que lanzó su birrete al aire. Y cuando cierra los ojos, siente que ha pasado más de un decenio de aquella vez. Entonces Koushiro le recuerda que ni siquiera se han cumplido dos años y que no exagere nuevamente con eso de la vejez.

—Koushiro, cállate.

Luego de reencontrarse con Sora en aquel pasillo de hotel, a esas horas de la noche, Taichi ratificó lo viejo que estaba. Él, Sora, Koushiro, todos, y descargó su furia contra la máquina expendedora de rasuradoras.

—¡Taichi! ¡Cuánto tiempo! —le hubo dicho Sora luego de recuperarse de la impresión—. Estás, estás…

—Fatal, no hace falta que lo digas —ayudó y se encogió de hombros—. He tenido mejores días.

Sora sonrió avergonzada.

—No quise decir eso. Estás distinto a cómo te recordaba —Sora alargó una mano y acarició con los dedos un mechón de la barba de Taichi—, quien se habría imaginado que te sentaba bien.

La barba de Taichi, aunque poblada, era hirsuta. Los ojos de Sora brillaron.

—¿Y bien? ¿No vamos a celebrar este encuentro fortuito? Porque es fortuito ¿no? ¡Ay! ¡Pero qué estupideces digo! Estás ocupado, claro, claro. No quiero retrasarte más. Mira, mejor… ¿y si te doy mi tarjeta? Sí, mejor haremos eso. Y ya, algún día tal vez…

Taichi vio a Sora enrojecer de súbito y revolver al interior de su cartera de sobre en busca de una tarjeta.

—¿Por qué piensas que me estás retrasando? Es tarde, no pienso ir a ningún lado.

—¿Y entonces por qué corrías?

—¡A buscarte! ¿Qué más si no? Es que te acabo de ver por televisión, y me di cuenta que estabas en Tokio y yo… deja de alzarme las cejas ¿quieres? ¡Es un encuentro fortuito! ¡Lo prometo! El destino nos está dando una señal, ¡hay que averiguarlo!

Sora se encogió de hombros. Y dijo:

—Si se trata del destino, no ha de ser tan malo. Ten, mi tarjeta.

_Sora Takenouchi, diseñadora de modas._

Hasta allí todo bien. Seguía con su apellido de soltera, así que no se había fugado al caribe a casarse a escondidas, bien. Pero luego, Taichi pensó que debió haberle dicho que sí iba a algún lado, o que ya tenía planes para la noche. Maldito destino.

·

·

Sora no solo vestía como una mujer sofisticada, sino que se había convertido en una. Usaba un vestido negro con costuras doradas que se amoldaban muy bien a su figura, y el cabello peinado hacia atrás, resaltando sus pronunciados pómulos. Tomó asiento con cuidado en las altas sillas negras que había frente la barra del bar del hotel y ladeó sus piernas hacia la izquierda. Levantó un brazo para llamar la atención del barman y pidió un cóctel llamado _Manhattan_. Se lo sirvieron en una copa de Martini, con una cereza marrasquino por Oliva, y ella le dio las gracias con una suave sonrisa.

Por un momento, Taichi pensó que se trataba de una broma, pero Sora no dio muestras que se tratase de una.

Taichi se pidió una cerveza. Se la sirvieron en un jarro de medio litro. Sora encontró su elección de lo más chistoso, y Taichi pensó: «¿se embriagó con solo oler de la marrasquino? ¡Vaya con Sora!» Así que pidió una porción de pistachos, como para llenarle a la pelirroja el estómago con algo.

—Estás delgada, Sora —se le ocurrió que era una buena forma de iniciar una conversación.

—Gracias. Y yo pensaba que el masaje reductor no servía, pero ya ves.

—¿Masaje reductor? Explícame eso.

La conversación más aburrida, a juicio de Taichi. Y aquella derivó en otra más aburrida, y la noche entera, se transformó en un desastre mega. No porque se haya convertido en una pelea, sino por la ausencia de estas. Mientras más hablaba con Sora y más se enteraba de su vida durante esos años que estuvieron sin verse —que Taichi no sabía cuantos y trató de sacar cuentas con los dedos sin éxito— menos reconocía Taichi a quien tenía al frente.

—¿Cómo lo llevas con tu madre?

—¿Todavía juegas fútbol?

—¿Al menos sigues la liga?

—¿Algún romance prohibido?

—¡Vamos! ¡Algo verde te estás olvidando!

La Sora que conocía, esa llena de palabras picantes y relatos divertidos, capaz de tragarse toda una cuba de alcohol sin perder la cabeza, se asemejaba a los trilobites fosilizados del despacho de Koushiro. Un ser extinto de la naturaleza.

Antes, se reunían junto con Yamato en algún bar de Shibuya o Shinjuku a comer frituras tradicionales y beber cervezas. Hablaban de fútbol, de sus últimas conquistas, y soltaban grosería tras grosería. En ese aspecto, Sora nunca fue menos. Salvo por el sujetador copa C que delataba que era mujer, Sora siempre se comportó más como un chico que una chica, y Taichi nunca se hubo cuestionado que bajo los vaqueros ajustados de Sora, la chica usaba bragas y no calzoncillos largos.

Era graciosa y no tenía pelos en la lengua. Esa Sora decía cosas como:

—¡Mierda! ¡Es el mejor _agesashi tofu_ que he comido! Acabo de experimentar un _agedashi-orgasmo_ ¿te vas a terminar el tuyo, Tai?

Ahora…

—Un chef de renombre es quien cocina para las modelos. En estos eventos de altas costura, hay que cuidar hasta el más nimio detalle. En la cartera siempre guardo un labial _Kryolan_, y si estoy en el ascensor y se sube alguien importante, lo saco y me pinto los labios. He conocido a muchos estilistas prestigiosos gracias a aquello.

La persona frente a él quien decía llamarse Sora Takenouchi, difícilmente sabría lo que era un _agedashi-orgasmo_.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Taichi? He escuchado que la situación está bárbara en el Digimundo.

_Bárbara_, ¿de dónde habrá sacado esa palabra?, pensó Taichi.

Cuando Taichi le habló de su trabajo, todo fue peor. Porque al oírse hablar, se dio cuenta que él, increíble pero cierto, también estaba lleno de preocupaciones absurda. A su yo de diecisiete años le habrían dado arcadas. ¿Y hace cuánto habían pasado los diecisiete años? Otra vez empezó a sacar cuenta con los dedos. Era pésimo con los números.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Qué cuentas tanto?

—Nada. He pensado… no puedo dejar de sentirme viejo.

—No digas eso. Si tú estás viejo, yo también ¿eso piensas de mí?

El error de Taichi, fue que tardó en contestar.

—¡No! ¡Quiero decir…!

Pero Sora no le dio un bofetón en el rostro como tenía acostumbrado cada vez que Taichi le insultaba sin querer. Ella se limitó a cubrirse la boca y reír con disimulo.

—No estás viejo. Estás… madurando.

Madurar no era la palabra que habría elegido la Sora de los diecisiete. Esa Sora irreverente que tenía una opinión para todo, les habría dicho a ambos que se habían aburguesado. Y que si ese iba a ser su futuro, se habría suicidado.

·

·

Después de tres reuniones violentas, Taichi estaba exhausto. La china Hong le entregó la tarjeta del despacho de políticos visitantes, y allí se pasó tres horas redactando esquelas de muerte.

Los informáticos no habían logrado restaurar la conexión con el Digimundo. Los países se inquietaban, los civiles salían a las calles a marchar, y los gringos hablaban de ataque terrorista. Todo era un caos.

Desde que el Digimundo se hizo una realidad conocida, el viaje entre ambos mundos se volvió, irremediablemente, un proceso burocrático. Para viajar, era necesario poseer una visa. La _visa digital_, fue como la bautizaron los medios. Luego que muchos usaran el Digimundo como un medio para transportarse de un país a otro sin tener que pasar por aduana, se sucediera un alza de inmigraciones ilegales a nivel global, lo mismo con el contrabando, que los informáticos de la _Digital_ se vieron obligados a levantar barreras de seguridad para impedir que las personas abrieran desde sus computadores personales portales hacia el Digimundo.

En ese periodo, aparecieron todas las canas que posee actualmente Koushiro.

—Que viejo —le hubo dicho Taichi al pelirrojo cuando, de un día a otro, las patillas de Koushiro se volvieron blancas.

—Es estrés. Se supone que a los pelirrojos no nos salen tantas canas, que nuestro pigmento es más fuerte, pero ya ves.

Luego de muchas reuniones que acabaron en golpes, se acordó crear puntos de transporte digital autorizado en todos los países. Si un civil común y corriente deseaba viajar al Digimundo, debía primero conseguir la visa. El proceso completo podía durar meses y no era barato ni en tiempo, ni en dinero.

Solo con la visa en mano era posible pedir una hora de viaje. Y habían dos meses de espera. Que se hubiesen cerrado las puertas de todos los puntos autorizados de transporte era, desde un punto de vista político, una tragedia con implicaciones astronómicas, empezando por las relaciones diplomáticas. Taichi no había terminado de pelear en todo el día.

Después de terminar de redactar un memorándum, Taichi se contactó por video-llamada con Koushiro.

—Dame quince minutos y te llamo yo —le pidió el pelirrojo con canas.

Cuarenta minutos después, el rostro gris de Koushiro apareció en pantalla. Nunca le había visto con el cabello tan desordenado y sucio. Se le empezaba a asomar algo de barba. Barba naranja ¡qué cosas! Sin embargo, sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo extraño.

—Taichi, qué sucede.

—Te parecerá una pregunta extraña, pero necesito hacerla: ¿las farmacéuticas pueden estar implicadas en este bloqueo? Es solo por ir descartando.

Koushiro se pasó los dedos por su cabellera sucia.

—¿Las farmacéuticas? ¿Y eso?

—Los conspiracionistas, no sabes como son. Koushiro, necesito que me expliques bien qué está ocurriendo. Lo único que ha salido a luz es que se trata de un virus que ha bloqueado las puertas ¿tan serio es? Virus aparecen siempre, pero nunca te habías tardado tanto en erradicar uno. Eso hace que me cuestione: ¿no será que en realidad ustedes están manteniendo la desconexión entre los mundos?

—No se te escapa nada —Koushiro sonrió—. Tienes razón, esto no es obra de ningún virus, pero nosotros tampoco somos los responsables. Hay un digimon que está jugando con la estructura digital. No sabemos por qué mantiene la desconexión entre los mundos, pero cada vez que logramos reestablecerla, se vuelve a caer.

—¿Y por qué no han hecho una declaración pública al respecto?

Koushiro se encogió de hombros.

—Órdenes de arriba. Cuando dices que hay un digimon detrás de todo, las personas recuerdan a Myotismon y se imaginan invasión y caos. Cuando dices virus, seguro que es un problema de la burocracia que rodea al Digimundo. Tal vez sí haya una conspiración después de todo.

—Me siento impotente. ¿No hay algo que pueda hacer al respecto?

—Esperaba que dijeras eso. Acabo de terminar una cosa

·

·

—China Hong, cancela todas mis reuniones.

Se sintió muy importante cuando dijo eso. Pero la china lo bajó de la nube enseguida con su pregunta:

—_Pelo señol _Taichi-san ¿ya se va?

Le explicó que no estaba en condiciones de acudir a ningún lado. A lo mejor era debido al _jet-lag_ o la diferencia climática, o bien algo que comió, pero ya no podía seguir allí. Se repondría en cosa de dos días.

—¡Dos días! _Señol_ Taichi-san eso es demasiado tiempo.

—Cuando hay enfermedad, hay enfermedad. ¡Diarrea! —gritó y salió corriendo con las manos sujetando su trasero.

No estaba ni por asomo enfermo.

Koushiro, con ahora barba naranja, era menos apegado a las normas de lo que la gente creía, y Taichi pensaba, que había aprendido del mejor (él, Taichi, claro). Al llegar a su habitación del hotel, se aflojó la corbata, se fue al baño, y sacó del envoltorio la rasuradora que compró en una máquina expendedora.

Se hubo olvidado de la crema para afeitar ¡qué detalle!

—No importa —dijo a nadie en particular—, no hay nada que el jabón no pueda resolver.

Un sonido intermitente le indicó que Koushiro ya estaba conectado.

—Espérame un segundo, no estoy listo —pidió Taichi.

Koushiro había planeado una distracción. Abriría un bucle que permitiría a Taichi entrar al digimundo por medio de su computadora enlazada a la de Koushiro, dentro de un margen de tres minutos. Podían ocurrir tres cosas: que el plan fallara y Taichi se quedara en su habitación de hotel, enceguecido temporalmente por el flash producido por la pantalla; que Taichi lograse entrar por su computadora pero fuese expulsado por la de Koushiro; y tres, que llegase al digimundo.

La segunda era el peor de todos los escenarios. Porque si sus superiores se enteraban que Taichi estaba en California cuando debería estar en Japón, y que había violado varias reglas por hacer aquello, el ambiente político se caldearía mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Con su rostro mal afeitado y con algunas heridas en las mejillas, se echó tónico que le hizo arder la cara, reemplazó el traje por un pantalón corto y una polo, y los mocasines por unos zapatos más cómodos, y metió en la maleta todo lo que creyó que podría ser de utilidad: jabones del hotel, barritas de chocolate, la cortaplumas, un chaleco, desodorante, el _digivice_, y dólares.

Estaba preparado para asumir el riesgo. Volver al Digimundo a buscar a ese digimon conflictivo, era una forma de tomar contacto con esa infancia que ya estaba muy lejana.

—Koushiro, cuando quieras.

Le habría gustado tener sus gafas de aviador en ese momento. Tirar de la goma, y que los lentes rebotasen en su cabello alborotado. Y por algún motivo, aquel sentimiento le recordó a Sora.

—¡Maldita Sora! ¡Está tan condenadamente vieja! ¡Como yo!

—¡Pero qué…! —Koushiro no logró terminar la frase. De pronto, Taichi se hubo levantado y huido de la habitación, y Koushiro ya había empezado a correr el programa que abriría el bucle.—. Lo odio tanto.

Taichi corrió a toda velocidad por los pasillos del hotel y aporreó la puerta de la habitación de Sora hasta que le abrió.

—¡Toma unos zapatos cómodos y sígueme!

El destino, tenía que ser el destino. Lo sabía. Siempre había sido lo mismo si se trataba del digimundo, de él, y de ella: las coincidencias allí no existían. Nada. Koushiro hablaba de eventos probables, Wallace se hubo obsesionado con el concepto del _caos_, pero Taichi pensaba, que si Sora y él estaban tan cambiados y viejos, y que de pronto se presentaba una alternativa para reencontrarse con el pasado, no solo Taichi debía… Sora también.

Agarró a Sora del brazo omitiendo todas las quejas de ella, echó abajo la puerta de su habitación, y alcanzó a coger su maletín justo en el momento que una luz cegadora inundaba la habitación y sentía un jalón en su estómago que lo llevaría al digimundo.

El bucle de Koushiro no fallaría. Nunca lo hacía. Porque era pelirrojo. Y los pelirrojos, incluso aquellos con cabello naranjo o con canas, son un evento improbable en sí mismo. Estaba seguro de ello.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas<em>**

_Genee, siento el retraso. Yo... presiento que está absurdo (algo), y que debería cambiar el género a humor y ya. Pero una parte de mí insiste que se trata de un fic serio, de aventura y romance. Anyway... espero te guste. Lo escribí con amor pensando en tí._

_En otras notas... los japoneses sí tienen máquinas expendedoras donde venden rasuradoras. Tienen máquinas expendedoras para todo. También, los pelirrojos normalmente son menos suceptibles a que les salgan canas porque su pigmento es muy fuerte. Esto no quiere decir que no existan excepciones._

_Y eso. Adieu !_


	3. III

.

**Pelirroja**

_If you can't get what you want_  
><em>Then you come with me<em>

**Disclaimer**: Digimon no es mío

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

Sora, como la civil que era, a lo largo de su trayectoria profesional, no había tenido demasiado contacto con el _Digimundo_, mucho menos con su _digimon_ Piyomon. En su afán personal de demostrarle al mundo que los pelirrojos también pueden vestir prendas rojas y naranjas, porque la moda va más allá de combinar colores y seguir patrones, tiempo para ella y sus relaciones personales ya no había. A su madre, le enviaba una tarjeta cada año nuevo; con su padre almorzaban el día del cumpleaños de él; Piyomon… Piyomon podría entenderlo porque era una incondicional, y el subconsciente de Sora se aferraba a aquella idea.

Así era, más o menos.

La primera persona a quien Sora le confió que le interesaba esto del diseño, fue a su compañero del gremio de los pelirrojos Koushiro. Ocurrió un día en que ni Taichi, ni Yamato ni Mimi fueron a la preparatoria. Coincidió que los tres enfermaron debido a un virus que rondaba entre los alumnos, virus que al parecer no afectaba a aquellos con el gen MC1R mutado, dejando a Koushiro y Sora el uno frente al otro a la hora del almuerzo.

—Hace frío —dijo uno.

—Sí, hace frío —respondió el otro.

Y silencio.

Sora bajó la mirada avergonzada concentrándose en sus fideos. Koushiro en cambio, era indiferente al momento incómodo. Luego se enteraría Sora, que Koushiro disfrutaba de aquellos efímeros espacios de calma que provocaba la ausencia de Mimi, Taichi, y Yamato, en la cafetería. Especialmente de la ausencia de Mimi y Taichi.

—Me abruman —confesó Koushiro—. No te confundas, me agradan ambos, pero…

—Entiendo. A veces necesitas tu espacio.

—Eso es, gracias.

Sora a veces también necesitaba su espacio. Junto a Taichi, salía una versión de ella que le era a ratos desconocida. Se volvía deslenguada y bruta, era capaz de tragarse una birra de cerveza de un viaje. No se trataba de que estuviese fingiendo y tal…

Pero ella no era así las veinticuatro horas al día.

Le gustaba la danza y la pintura; deslizarse por mercados alborotados, respirar el olor del pescado fresco; sentarse en un parque bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, observar a las libélulas que volaban sobre la superficie del lago artificial. O dejarle monedas al chico que tocaba el acordeón. O tomar té con su madre y conversar de arte, de pescado, libélulas y jóvenes músicos.

Esa también era Sora.

Recordó la vez que intentó convencer a Taichi de ir a una exposición de arte. Qué fracaso.

—¿_Moneto_? ¿Y ese quién es?

—_Monet_, ignorante. Fue un pintor francés impresionista. Habrá una muestra de obras inéditas.

—Lo único bueno de los _francesos_ son esos quesos mega hediondos que te chupan la boca. ¿Habrán quesos en la exposición?

—Mira, déjalo. Tienes razón.

Sora se convenció que una exposición así, sin quesos, debía ser aburrida. Taichi no comprendería, y Sora no se lo iba a explicar. Es seguro, que de ir con Taichi, Sora olvidase el valor incalculable de ver con sus propios ojos los óleos originales de tamaño artista.

No, ellos de ir, hablarían de los quesos toda la tarde. Se reirían de los pedantes que hablan de arte. Y terminarían llamando a Yamato para que los acompañase a una cerveza y agedashi tofu en Shibuya o Shinjuku.

Ah, Taichi… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Se sorprendía suspirando Sora.

Koushiro tampoco sabía de la existencia de aquella _otra Sora_ que gustaba del impresionismo francés, porque él solo estaba al tanto de la versión que salía cuando estaba en compañía de Taichi. Mientras comían en la cafetería, Koushiro cayó en cuenta que Sora no era tan ruidosa.

—¿Tú también te sientes enferma? —y se acercó para tomarle la temperatura.

—No lo estoy, ¿por qué lo dices? ¿Tengo mala cara?

—Creo que imagino cosas.

Koushiro era una persona observadora y hacía conexiones muy rápido. O quizá, será que entre pelirrojos existe una conexión telepática. Quiso poner su hipótesis a prueba, así que le preguntó a Sora qué pensaba estudiar luego de los exámenes de admisión universitaria. Sora sintió que engañaba a Taichi cuando le confesó a Koushiro de qué se trataba.

—Así que diseño… genial.

—¿No te parece raro?

—Lo que piense yo es irrelevante. Si lo tienes claro…

—Lo tengo claro. Lo tengo muy claro.

—Genial —volvió a repetir Koushiro.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Solo sé, que quiero salir del país, y alejarme de Taichi y Mimi. Este día ha sido muy agradable.

Sora se preguntó si Koushiro habló con la verdad aquella vez. Si no lo hizo, esperaba que con el tiempo hubiese cambiado de opinión. Actualmente Koushiro trabajaba en la _Digital Relationship _como informático, junto con Taichi, con Mimi, y además con Wallace quien era igual de rompe-tímpanos que aquellos amigos de los que intentó alejarse y no lo logró.

Un cosquilleo recorrió los labios de Sora en aquel momento. Había estado divagando, pensando en esto y en lo otro, mientras esperaba que Taichi recuperase la conciencia.

—Estúpido Tai… —La palabra trajo consigo una suave brisa.

Con la agilidad física estropeada debido a su trabajo burocrático, Taichi perdió el equilibrio, se dio contra una roca, y cayó inconsciente en la selva del _Digimundo_.

Hubo ocurrido de esta manera, a ojos de Sora:

Taichi irrumpió en la habitación de Sora con la fuerza y la falta de modales de un huracán. Su voz de león de _Gryffindor_, la honorable casa donde estudiaron todos los pelirrojos Weasley, le rugió a Sora algo que se asemejó más un mandato que a otra cosa, el cual Sora no logró descifrar de qué iba; al instante siguiente, una mano ardiente casi le estranguló el brazo y le arrastró por los pasillos del hotel hasta una computadora portátil que emitió un brillo blanco que succionó a ambos.

Taichi no reparó en que Sora estaba en albornoz, por ejemplo. O que calzaba las zapatillas de andar del hotel. O que usaba unos colgantes de diamantes y oro blanco, porque se estaba preparando para ir a una cena de gala en la noche. Una cena que, de faltar sin avisar, dañaría fuertemente su imagen profesional.

Taichi no llevaba ni veinticuatro horas en su vida, y la estaba poniendo patas arriba. Era un huracán. Un verdadero huracán que acababa de destruirlo todo. Y ella creyó que el tiempo le había hecho madurar. ¡Qué ilusa era! Taichi era un niño. Un niñato gañán insensible que aún usaba pañales. Pañales embadurnados en pestilencia. Y que no despertaba.

¿Por qué no despertaba aún?

La roca le hizo una herida superficial en la frente, pero nunca a nivel hemorragia.

Y el golpe no fue tan fuerte, pensaba.

—Quiero que aparezca Piyomon —susurró.

El _Digimundo_ podía ser un lugar peligroso, y no necesariamente por la presencia de _digimon_ malignos. Sora arrastró el cuerpo inconsciente tras unas malvas gigantes, y luego examinó el bolso de Taichi por si allí había algo que pudiese servir de ayuda.

·

·

Koushiro se comía las uñas y sudaba. Ya no quedaban electrolitos en su cuerpo, y había dejado de sentir sus piernas hace un buen tiempo. Taichi tenía razón cuando decía que ambos estaban viejos. Koushiro no lo había visto hasta aquel momento, en el que se preparaba para recibir la muerte producto de un colpaso salínico. Si es que existía aquello. Seguramente, sería muerte por un infarto cerebral, porque en toda su vida jamás había inventado palabras. Se estaba volviendo paranoico. De verdad se estaba muriendo.

Wallace miraba alternadamente a Koushiro y el monitor. Pensaba que se trataba de una broma.

—¿Estás diciendo que en estos momentos de máxima tensión política, y pese a la inestabilidad de la conexión con el _Digimundo_ lo que hace peligroso cualquier intento de transporte, enviaste a Taichi, a _nuestro_ Taichi, sin saber a qué región puntual? ¿Y que no has logrado establecer contacto con él? ¡Kou-chan! _What the figgity fuck…_

Se le iba el aire de los pulmones. A Koushiro apenas le salían las palabras con la suficiente fuerza para ser oídas.

—¿Estás enojado? —consiguió decir luego de un esfuerzo absurdo.

A _Figgity-Wallace_ el enojo no le dura demasiado si se trata de Koushiro.

—Más o menos. Dame todos los detalles.

—Se pone peor.

Entonces le explicó, muy rápido pensando que así aminoraría el impacto, que a último minuto, Taichi había huido y regresado con Sora casi en cueros. Wallace empalidecía, Koushiro estaba a punto del infarto cerebral y/o salínico, y sus puestos de trabajo estaban en juego.

—Esto pasa porque no duermes, Kou-chan —gruñó Wallace armándose de paciencia—. Se te aglutinan las neuronas con la falta de sueño. Afortunadamente, siempre he sido el más inteligente de los dos. Te diré lo que haremos…

Ordenó a Koushiro a volver a casa y descansar. Era hora de dejar a un lado a _Figgity-_Wallace, y dejar que _Clever-Wallace_ se encargara de los detalles. Su teoría, era que los pelirrojos la liaban muy fácil, y cuando aquello pasaba, le tocaba al rubio de ojos azules desplegar la belleza de sus algoritmos computacionales para devolver el equilibrio al mundo.

Wallace era rubio natural, y no usaba lentillas. A él le gustaba sacarle en cara aquello a Mimi, quien a veces se las daba de moderna, olvidando sus raíces asiáticas. Antes de ponerse manos a la obra, llamó por el comunicador a Mimi para que se llevara al adefesio de Koushiro al departamento y durmiese unas diez horas mínimo.

Mimi aceptó solo porque Koushiro era un real adefesio. Y porque llevaba insistiendo hace un buen tiempo que Koushiro necesitaba descanso pero nadie le hacía caso.

—Pero me llamarás si ocurre algo importante, Wallace.

Nadie escuchó el comentario de Koushiro. Wallace despidió a Mimi, destapó una bebida energética, _and_ _Welcome Chaos_.

·

·

Por un momento, Taichi pensó que todo se trataba de un mal sueño en el cual, el _Digimundo_ había enloquecido, los conspiracionistas agitaban a las masas, la China Wong le sacaba de quicio con su pronunciación China, y Sora vestía ropa de alta costura.

Pensaba que era un sueño porque, si repasaba lo que había ocurrido los últimos días, o las últimas horas, todo era bastante absurdo. La utilización de la palabra «bastante» en la oración era una costumbre adquirida de su trabajo, el cual le enseñó a no pronunciar afirmaciones categóricas si quería conservar cierto grado de calma.

Pero al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que no había despertado. O bien, que la realidad es realmente estúpida:

—¿Qué mierda haces en albornoz, Sora?

Sora sintió el deseo de reventarle el rostro a Taichi. Pero en lugar de eso, sonrió con cierta malignidad. Una señorita respetable no pierde los estribos, mucho menos usando un albornoz tan caro como el suyo.

Taichi ya no sabía si se trataba de sueños, realidades, o mundos alternos y paralelos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>: discúlpame la demora, Gen. Tenía este capítulo hace mucho. Y no era que no me convenciera lo escrito como para no subirlo. Solo pasa, que soy (re)floja. Espero que este te guste. El absurdo continúa, y yo me he cansado de luchar contra lo inevitable. Saludos espadachines, no comas arenques si no te gustan ;) - **J**apiera_ excelsior _**C**larividencia


End file.
